Stop telling me what I can't do
by Greys404
Summary: Booth brings his feelings forth but does Brennan feel the same? Set right after their session with Sweets when releasing his book. After watching the 1ooth episode promo, I saw the look Brennan gave Booth in the parking lot which inspired this one-shot.


**BONES 100th on Thursday.**

**2 days away :)**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones._**

* * *

Sweets told me I loved her because of the brain tumor and that with time it would fade away like the rest of my coma symptoms.

Now here he was preaching about his book and how we've loved each other all along.

Bones told me in front of Parker, that it would be wrong because we work together.

But then stated, in front of Jared, that she now believed in love.

Cam told me not to tell her until I was sure of my feelings.

But still gave me knowing looks whenever I was around Brennan.

Let's just say I'm tired of people telling me what I can and can't do; what I can and can't feel; who I can and can't love.

_I'm tired of people telling me what I can't do._

Maybe that's why I broke down in the underground parking lot of the Hoover after our _reminiscing _session with Sweets. Maybe that's why in a fit of urgency I felt like she had to know how I felt before my feelings overcame my need for logical function.

"Stop telling me what I can't do or who I can't be with or what I can't have:  
I need you. I've needed you for so long and I can't wrap my mind around the fact that I may not be able to have you I need you so much it kills  
me sometimes."

I pushed my hair back and looked at her with desperate eyes.

" I just cannot help but feel that even though I'm your partner that that is all I'll ever be to you. So with our first case revisited with Sweets and the lingering feeling over all these years past, are you ready to take the next step or are never going to able to commit to this... to us."

I spoke this last part slowly. After a few moments of silence I continued,

"I just I need to know because you hurt me by looking at other men the way I need you to look at me. I know I have no right to feel a claim to you but I just can't help but feel betrayed every time someone else gets to be with you while I watch from the sidelines. Please give us a chance because I honestly can't live my life without you."

She stood by me, her eyes full of unshed tears...

"We... I."

I moved closer to her and put my hands on her waist as she put her hands on mine.

"Just stop and think for a minute and just tell me what you feel."

"I don't know Booth. You said so long ago that we can never be anything more than partners and no matter how much I might want to change that... our work comes first and I don't want to lose what we have. Our friendship and our work means too much to me ..."

"Temperance... We could be so much more... Please give me... Give us a chance. "

She turned her head to the side and angled her body along with it, releasing her grip on my waist.

"I can't Booth... I just can't. I don't want this to affect our partnership. You mean too much to me to let you go. You are my friend, my partner and the closest thing I have to  
family... Please tell me this isn't the end?"

Her lost expression left me speechless.

"I love you and when you finally decide I'm worth the risk, I'll be waiting for you. I'll still be your friend but now you know the depth of my affection for you. Even though I might be different it's only because I care. As long as you continue to date, I'll know you just need time -but just remember you aren't the only lonely one."

And with that, we exited the Hoover building parking lot and were silent as I drove her home.

_**BB**_

Two weeks later I went on a date with Dr. Catherine Klein.

Two weeks later she showed up at my door at midnight.

Two weeks later she told she loved me.

Two weeks later she decided we were worth the risk.

And with that, 5 years of chasing turned to a lifetime of settling.

We were once and foremost happy and at long last finally _together._

_

* * *

_

_Thoughts?_

_How do you envision this scene? _- Let me know :)


End file.
